Pertemuan Pertama
by Authorjelek
Summary: /based on 'a hint' from Pair Puri 3/ Di atas atap, di mana mereka bertama kali bertemu, dengan tangan yang bertautan. /CANON gagal/


**Pertemuan Pertama**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of TennisTakeshi Konomi

**Rated: ** T for save.

.

Starring **Oshitari Yuushi **(and Mukahi Gakuto?)

.

Enjoy reading!

.

Oshitari Yuushi ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk membaca.

Beberapa hari telah terlewat sejak ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Hyotei, pertama kali ia bertemu mata dengan seseorang bernama Atobe; atau tepatnya pertama kali ia bermain tenis setelah memasuki bangku SMP. Pertandingan tenis yang dilakukannya dengan orang yang sangat—atau terlalu?—nyentrik itu membuat namanya juga terdengar di seluruh penjuru SMP Hyotei; membuatnya tidak sulit untuk mendapat teman baru, atau bahkan terlalu banyak yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ia ingin sekali-kali dapat menghabiskan waktunya secara privasi dan ia telah menemukan tempat yang tepat setelah menelusuri Hyotei beberapa hari.

Kali ini, tempat yang ia pilih bukanlah perpustakaan (Jujur, dirinya cukup bosan kalau hanya ke tempat yang sama setiap hari untuk menghabiskan waktu pribadinya), melainkan yang berciri: berada di paling atas gedung SMP Hyotei; atapnya. Memang, tempat ini yang paling terkesan biasa bila dibandingkan dengan bagian gedung yang lainnya, namun ketenangan yang menyelimutinya dan semilir angin yang terasa lebih terasa dan alami di sini membuat ini adalah tempat yang sangat cocok dipilih untuk menyendiri. (Lagipula, sebiasa-biasanya gedung Hyotei pasti sudah melekat dengan kata mewah. Kita semua tahu, bukan?)

Si remaja berambut biru itu duduk di bangku yang terletak di bawah tempat penampungan air. Sedikit suara aliran air tak mengganggunya. Dibukalah novel berisi kisah romansanya tersebut, dan ia mulai membaca dengan penuh penghayatan.

"MISOOO—"

Suara… aneh?

Sebelumnya, Yuushi merasa bahwa ia pasti sendirian di sini, tetapi suara—teriakan—memecahkan hipotesisnya. Apalagi ia menyadari kalau sebuah bayangan asing terbentuk di atas novelnya.

…Sesuatu sedang mendekatinya dari atas—tepatnya, sedang terjatuh ke arahnya.

Yuushi mengangkat kepalanya, ingin mengidentifikasi 'benda' yang berada di atas kepalanya. Jujur, ia kaget melihat benda itu ternyata merupakan seorang manusia. Sekarang apa coba di Tokyo—ada anak SMP berusaha bunuh diri… karena stress setelah diberi makanan-makanan mewah di Hyotei? Atau memang ada orang yang otaknya sudah konslet karena terlalu cerdas (ia mendengar bahwa orang pintar itu tidak ada yang 'waras')? Bahkan Yuushi sendiri tak merelakan otak jeniusnya itu mencernanya terlebih dahulu, karena ia merasa harus cepat menghindar—

GUBRAAK.

—Terlambat, sih.

(Sekarang posisi mereka… err, 'sesuatu'.)

Sejenak Yuushi bertemu tatap dengan pelaku terjun gila tersebut. Memiliki surai merah magenta yang panjangnya setara dengan leher—ah, yang terlihat… lembut, bulu mata yang cukup lentik, dan tubuh mungil yang dapat memberi poin tambahan bagi wajah manisnya. Dan memakai seragam lelaki Hyotei; sepertinya tom—

—ah, memang laki-laki, ding.

"Ah, sialan, pendaratanku jadi gagal,"

…Jadi barusan itu sirkus?

Lalu si Merah mengarahkan tatapan ke Yuushi, "Lain kali jangan sok mau menangkapku. Kau hanya menggagalkan pendaratanku yang harusnya berujung indah,"

…Lagipula siapa pula yang ingin menangkapnya?

Yuushi tak mengatakan apapun, mimiknya di antara datar (_poker face_ apalah itu) dan _sweatdrop_. Sementara itu yang berada di atasnya sudah menegakkan kaki—berdiri, lalu merentangkan tubuhnya yang barusan terjatuh dengan kasar.

(…Hnn? Perlu diisi dengan efek suara 'KRIK', huh?)

Setelah beberapa lama, Yuushi juga berdiri sambil memegang punggungnya yang terasa 'sedikit' nyeri karena tadi harus menopang si Merah yang tertarik gravitasi dari ketinggian yang terbilang lumayan. Ia juga membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat berubah posisi saat ia bertubrukan dengan tanah. Beruntung novelnya—yang harganya itu membuatnya dulu harus menabung berbulan-bulan lamanya—tidak ikut tertindih hingga rusak.

Yuushi kembali menatap paras yang sedari tadi berdecak kesal. Wajahnya antara asing dan tidak di otaknya. Ah ya, dia kan—

"Hei, kau yang bermain dengan si Atobe itu kan?"

—yang bermain _doubles_, dengan seseorang bersurai coklat panjang, melawan Atobe itu.

"Kau juga, bukan?"

Si Merah tersenyum (walau tak pantas disebut senyum manis juga, sih) sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Mukahi Gakuto. Kau?"

Yuushi sedikit linglung melihat perilaku Gakuto yang sedikit tiba-tiba. Baru saja marah-marah, langsung mengajak berkenalan?

"Oshitari Yuushi."

Namun uluran tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tetap ia sambut. Tanda-tanda _Yuushi mulai membuka kunci dalam hatinya_.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan—berjabat tangan, keduanya terlihat dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang datang menghampiri Gakuto. Satu darinya berambut coklat panjang dengan ikatan serupa ekor kuda (pasangan Gakuto dalam melawan Atobe itu, kah?), sedangkan yang satu lagi berwajah malas dengan rambut yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Ah, ini memang waktu makan siang, wajar saja bila para murid saling menjemput temannya untuk makan siang bersama.

Sebelum berpisah, kedua pasang manik berwarna keunguan tersebut sempat bertemu tatap.

"Pertemuan kita selanjutnya di lapangan tenis, ya, Yuushi!" dengan sebuah senyum menantang. Yuushi hanya merespon dengan senyuman yang bisa ia keluarkan.

…dan setelah Gakuto pergi, Yuushi betul-betul sendirian di atap ini.

Pemuda dengan rambut gelap itu merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan objek berwarna putih; ponselnya. Segera, ia menekan nomor telepon yang ia tuju, lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga,

"Halo? Ah, Kenya, kurasa aku menemukan orang yang menarik lagi di Tokyo…"

.

**ENDS**

.

…Sekian lama tak menulis/membaca fanfic membuat saya kaku setengah mati… ini aja cerita 'bekas' sejak Agustus lalu yang males diketik… #headbangs

Maafkan saya, seorang author gajelas yang numpang curhat di sini.

Btw, selama saya semi-hiatus FFn, saya memendamkan diri ke dunia fanart dan berhasil membuat beberapa doodle 'Jumpy pair' ama 'Drama pair' loh, uhuk. Ah, buka lapak, kan… Maaf lagi, deh.

Sekian deh. **Any review**?


End file.
